lake_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Seafault
brb ✦ Do note I do not give anyone permission unless asked to use any of this coding and the pallet. If I catch you stealing and or taking coding or this format without permission I'll actually take a pencil and shove it up your booty, thanks in advanced. S E A F A U L T ✦ ✦ I HATE GOODBYES, SO DON'T LEAVE ME _____✦_____ - |} - _____✦_____ _ ✦MEIN ✦ FEAR IS STUPID, AND SO ARE REGRETS. - Summary ✦ Seafault is a smokey bluish grey, wildly curly furred she-cat with a toffee underbelly and mask on face, with creamish biege freckles across her nose bridge, and similarly colored flecks of various tones across her backside, giving her flecked look. Her legs are also the same crisp caramel color as her mask and chest, and her toes are a creamy sandy shade like her freckles. ✦ Scars '''✦ '''Deformities Seafault's scars are ✦ One on her nose (Alderstar; Punishment) ✦ One on her chest, small and half concealed (Alderstar; arguement) ✦ 1/4 of her tail burnt off (Alderstar; hot coals, rebellion against him) ✦ Scars on her back, all concealed by fur, and rather shallow (Sagecreek; fight) ✦ Tail tip badly scarred (Sagecreek; fight with badgerclan) No former deformities ✦ Scent & Build '''✦ '''Defining features Seafault smells of wild flowers, prominently heather, sea salt, and fresh mud. Seafault's build is tall, and long. Her limbs are thick and long, and her rear end holds much of her chub, giving her a, well, appearance of being thick. This bulk heavily cuts off her speed, as she is pretty muscular and unelegant. Seafault's most defining features have to be her dark gold eyes, and curly fur. Her frame is also pretty unique, considering the majority of her clan's cats are slender and very nimble. ✦ Strengths '''✦ '''Weaknesses Seafault is uncannily good at fighting, and is sometimes known as one of the better fighters of her clan. She is also an avid fisher, swift in the water, and has webbed claws. Her weaknesses span many, as she is a terrible land hunter, only scoring 1 out of every 20 attempted land hunts. She has no stealth under her metaphorical belt and is known for stepping on twigs at the worst possible times. She is very unagile and only good for bursts of speed, henceforth is no good at the chase. Due her nose being scarred she couldn't track and hunt someone down even if she tried, so she depends on luring in her enemy, posioning them, and or brute force, not to say she has the urge to kill everyone. _____✦_____ PS Y C H E ✦I'm selfish, impatient, and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I'm out of control, and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best. - Summary ✦ Seafault is a smokey bluish grey, wildly curly furred she-cat with a toffee underbelly and mask on face, with creamish biege freckles across her nose bridge, and similarly colored flecks of various tones across her backside, giving her flecked look. Her legs are also the same crisp caramel color as her mask and chest, and her toes are a creamy sandy shade like her freckles. ✦ POSITIVE TRAITS Charistmatic '✦ '''Intelligent '✦ 'Compassionate '✦ '''Venturesome. Seafault is known for her smoothness with words, and sharp intelligence. She is passionate about others, reachoing out to them more often than not, and is known for her work ethic. She likes to do the hard tasks no one else will do, and is a go to in her clan for the dirty work. ✦ NUETRAL TRAITS ' '''Brazen '✦ 'Brash '✦ 'Sharp Tongued '✦ 'Passionate '✦ '''Hellishly Steadfast Seafault is known for being regardless, and unhealthily loyal and determined. She goes to the extreme to get things done, and is regretless to any and all actions she's comitted. She can take a hit, or three. She loves wisecracks and sarcasm as well, which can come off disrespectful sometimes. ✦ NEGATIVE Impulsive '✦ '''Horrid Temper '✦ 'Vigilantism '✦ '''Insensitive Seafault, while having generally good intent, has a horrible temper that she struggles to control, and is quite rash and impulsive at times, doubling the fire of a hot temper, pun intended. She does what she thinks is right, and therefore has a reputation for serving justice her own way; a self proposed vigilante. She also can come off as uncaring or ignorant to other's feelings, but that is simply because she assumes everyone takes things like she does; forgetting any mean words after a conversation. _____✦_____ R O M A N C E ✦ STATUS '✦ Single '''PREFERANCE '✦ Feminine beings/female (45%), Masculine beings/males (55%) If the character is trans or gender fluid, she wouldn't care. 'LOOKING FOR IN A RELATIONSHIP '✦ Mainly long term, but a mutual fling is ok with her, if she can have another litter of kits, since Seafault would like kittens. 'CANDY EYE PHYSICALLY '✦ Reddish ginger, browns of any kinds, greys, and creams catch her eyes. She likes short, medium or long fur, there's no preferance. She doesn't have a preferance in build, but if she had to choose she'd like a healthy build, wiry or slender. Scars are a plus, she likes to know her partner's had tribulations and trials as well. She loves orange, yellow, and reddish eyes, as well as whites and greys. 'CANDY EYE MENTALLY '✦ Well, Seafault is known for her love of debating, so a cat who speaks their mind is a plus. She doesn't mind nervous cats or silly cats, anything that entertains and interests her she likes in a personality trait.What she finds most attractive is loyalty, loyal partner, loyal warrior, loyal parent to serve their clan along side her. 'TURN OFFS PHYSICALLY '✦ A pure black cat, or one with curly fur and a build like her's. She doesn't like cats who smell bad either, since she likes to snuggle (thats a secret dont tell) 'TURN OFFS MENTALLY '✦ Seafault HATES an underprotective, unloyal cat who wouldn't stick up and help her. Loyalty is what she regards most. ✦ STANDING POINTS WITH ROMANCE 'ATTRACTED TO '✦ N/A 'CATS ATTRACTED TO HER '✦ N/A '''FORMERLY ATTRACTED TO✦ Sootmask, Sagecreek (slightly), Webclaw, Antlerscrape FORMERLY ATTRACTED TO HER '''✦ Sagecreek, Webclaw, Sootmask, Teaswirl, Heatherfire, Nutwhisker, Frog, Mochamask, Finchflight, Sorrelwind, Antlerscrape '''FORMER RELATIONSHIP(s)✦ Webclaw (former mate) CURRENT RELATIONSHIP '''✦ N/A _____✦_____ RE L ATI O NS ✦ |} CREATOR OF THIS BULLET GUIDE IS APRICATE '''KIN MOTHER '''✦ LEAFWING | | | I miss you.. You died when I was an apprentice.. and I can never see you again. I'm so glad I spent what time I did with you. '''FATHER✦ DOODLEBOB | The deadbeat left me at birth, what a goddamn loser. SIBLING '✦ Windypaw | | | My only brother, and he's gone. He was weak and frail from the start, it was said I stole his strength.. Why did that damn bird steal you away that day? Could I have prevented it? '''OFFSPRING '✦ REEDMASK (insert user)| | | | You went missing, and I guess I did too. Sorry.. 'OFFSPRING '✦ WEBLIGHT (Treesmoothie) | | | Dear baby boy, my only true son, I love you. Where are you? You're driving me mad, come back to our clan.. I'll never stop looking for you. You're so much more than your father, much more intelligent, hansome, brave, everything I'd ever want from a cat, my son. Just please.. I need to know where you are! '''OFFSPRING✦ Aurorakit | | | Dearest daughter.. You never made it to adulthood, but that doesn't mean I love you any less. I wish that you're ok in starclan with my mother and brother everyday, and I know we'll be together some day. You were so beautiful, and I miss you... ADOPTED OFFSPRING '✦ Thistlecrown (gracedia) | | Sorry I left our clan. I love you, you'll do well. ✦ OTHER RELATIONSHIPS '''SENIOR WARRIOR & NEW FRIEND (?) '✦ Salmonbelly (need user) | | | A tad bit awkward speakin' to em' but that doesn't matter none. Mebbe we can be closer in the futre, hafta let time tell. Couldn't tell ya he isn't a tad bad lookin' either. 'SENIOR WARRIOR & NEW FRIEND '✦ Blackhound (need user) | | | He warmed up to me quick. He said we were friends, and I hope that's so since he seems like a cool guy. Mebbe we can be closer in the future, when the going's easier. 'WARRIOR & AQUITIANCE '✦ Paleshine (user) | | | | So he's the lady killer of the clan? Ah, I've heard tidbits about him. He was pleasant enough,, just.. Ahh, I don't want to talk about him anymore, apologizes. 'OFFSPRING '✦ REEDMASK (insert user)| | | | You went missing, and I guess I did too. Sorry.. 'OFFSPRING '✦ WEBLIGHT (Treesmoothie) | | | Dear baby boy, my only true son, I love you. Where are you? You're driving me mad, come back to our clan.. I'll never stop looking for you. You're so much more than your father, much more intelligent, hansome, brave, everything I'd ever want from a cat, my son. Just please.. I need to know where you are! '''OFFSPRING✦ Aurorakit | | | Dearest daughter.. You never made it to adulthood, but that doesn't mean I love you any less. I wish that you're ok in starclan with my mother and brother everyday, and I know we'll be together some day. You were so beautiful, and I miss you... ADOPTED OFFSPRING '''✦ Thistlecrown (gracedia) | | _____✦_____ H I S T O R Y ✦ '''PRIOR TO BIRTH ✦ Leafwing and Doodlebob were friends. Leadwing, a former ValleyClan warrior, and Doodlebob, a kittypet. Leafwing, on the streets craved company. Doodlebob was lustful. He lured Leafwing, with the notion of romance and matehood, but in reality just wanted the curly furred blue she-cat's affections for a short while. She agreed, naively, and soon expected his kits. He fled. ✦ KITHOOD 0-6 MOONS Seakit was born to a single mother, Leafwing. Her brother, only sibling, Windykit was born weak and frail. Her mother said it was because Seakit was so strong and resistant already. They played on the streets of the twoleg place, it was hard living, but it was the only life they'd ever known. Soon, Leafwing saw a cluster of cats, some from the formerly great ValleyClan. They made life easier, more paws to hunt with, and more backs to have when dogs came around. ✦ APPRENTICEHOOD 6-12 MOONS Seapaw, now apprenticed to a former member of Valleyclan, Branchmoon, trained vigorously along side her brother, apprenticed to their mother. Windypaw was carried away by a hawk at the tender age of 7 moons, leaving a heart broken mother and a furious sister who craved outlandish revenge. She trained twice as hard and graduated late, as her mentor was a stoic, vigorous cat. Her mother died soon after, having caught a cold in the midst of winter, and died soon thereafter. Seapaw, now Seafault, was all alone in the world at the age 12 moons. ✦ WARRIORHOOD 12-24 Seafault was uncertain of her fate, and stumble upon ValleyClan. The newly founded Clan needed warriors, and she was happy to step up to her hertitage. She fought with the leader often, Alderstar. She met many cats, her future bestfriends Elmlight and Antlerscrape. She fell in love with a shecat Auroralight, but the cat was also carried away by a kestrel. Heartbroken, she spent more and more time with elmligjt, fell in love, but her crush was pulled away from her by Alderstar, same with Auroralight, who loved Alderstar as well. She hated her leader dearly, but soon fell into a fling with mysterious tom Weblight. Weblight was evil, and tried to murder the clan and spread plague. He too, was taken from her by Alderstar, murdered in cold blood as he attacked alderstar one last time. Seafault was pregnant! But she could not rejoice, laden with Webclaw kit's in a clan that hated him to the core. She gave birth to three healthy kits, and loved them dearly despite Alderstar nearly exiling her for having them. She scarred his muzzle. She raised the kits tenderly, the only light in her life. But, rogues attacked their camp soon after, and when she fled into the forest with the rogues hot on her heels, her runt kit, Aurorakit was killed. Soon after, Webkit got last, but survived. She was left her one kit, Reedkit, and was devastated. She now raise the kit, until she graduated into an apprentice and they rarely spoke thereafter. She was romanced by many, many cats but none stood in her life. She started to fight with their current deputy, sagecreek, shattering her jaw. She was romanced by two toms greatly, Antlerscrape and Sootmask. Sootmask broke her heart, and she and Antlerscrape nearly became mates. She fought against rogues who invaded their camp, killing a tom, frog, and watching as Sootmask had an affair with their rogue deputy, Nagaina. She decided she loved Antlerscrape then and there, and after the rogues fled when a prophecy drove them out, she and Antlerscrape became closer... But Alderstar and Seafault clash even more, until she rebel against him and was ultimately exiled, but didn't leave due to Alderstar having no one backing him up. She had herself burnt alive by him, with a hot coal, and set the forest on fire as her tail burnt with flames, until she doused it. She lost half her tail. Alderstar soon went insane and stepped down, dying of rabies as he was banished, due to attacking her newly found son, Webpaw, now Weblight, who left ValleyClan soon after. She and Antlerscrape never became mates, but she still loves him to this day, regarding him as the most hansome tom she'd ever met. Sagecreek, her enemy, now cheated on her current mate, and seafault snapped, as she fled her clan to join an enemy clan to be with her affair partner, their deputy. Valleyclan and Badgerclan wage war, and Seafault tore sagecreek's jaw further, permanetly marring her face severely, the ultimate revenge. She and Sagecreek's adopted son, Teaspill clash between scenes, as She kidnaps Sagecreek back to VC. She and Antlerscrape never did become mates, because Seafault snapped and left, after her final kit left the clan, Reedmask. ______ Seafault wandered the streets where she grew up for a while, before stumbling upon lakeclan. She joins lakeclan, and meets many a cat, like blackhound, paleshine, Salmonbelly, oakbreeze, and hazelcrest. _____✦_____ G A LL E R Y ✦ Seafaultwithpallet.png|Seafault by me Seafaultes2.png|Seafault by me Seafault68.png|Seafault by me Seafault sideveiw2.png Seafault lol.png|Seafault in regards to Sootmask choosing Fruit over her, by me Seafaultbanner6.png|Seafault by me Seafaultsideveiw.png|Seafault by me Newseafault banner.png|Seafault by me Seafault4.png|Seafault by me Seafault2.png Seafault1.jpg Seafault.png Seafault68.png Seafaultbymoon.png Seafault 5. .png Seafault 4..png Seafault ..png Seafault 2..png Seafault 1.png